


Hand Prints

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Gossip, M/M, Sane Voldemort, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: The first touch from your soulmate burns a scar into your skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The soulmate AU was suggested by under-that-sun!
> 
> Unbetaed.

Green light up the room and the red-headed woman fall to the floor. The only living being left in the cottage besides him is the toddler standing up in the cot in front of him, looking towards the dead woman, likely expecting her to pop up again. When she doesn’t, the toddler turn towards him with eyes the same shade of the earlier light.

Voldemort consider the toddler, and the wand in his hand. While using magic is certainly satisfying, there’s just something about extinguishing someone’s life with his own hands. He puts his wand away in favor of lifting the toddler by the throat, bringing it closer to look it in the eyes as he strangles it.

The toddler reach out to pat his cheeks, panic not fully setting in yet. Magical children are harder to kill by Muggle means after all. Voldemort is about to move the toddler away from his face when he feel the two hands burning into the skin of his cheeks. Disgusted, he throws the toddler into the cot.

His hand has burned a scar around the child’s neck.

It’s cruel, that the first touch your soulmate gives you burns a scar into your skin. Voldemort has to consider the child in a new light - would his soulmate be able to vanquish him? Would he be able to use magic to kill his soulmate? He looks at the dead woman on the floor, searching for the scar she supposedly has from her soulmate. There’s a scar stretching next to her eye, and he can only imagine that she was accidentally hit in the face. Maybe he should have let her live. Maybe it’s for the best that she died.

He still has to do something about the child, and he does not know how long he can stay. Someone must have noticed Pettigrew’s betrayal by now.

With an exasperated sigh, Voldemort picks the child up and disapparates. Maybe Severus can care for it.

* * *

Taking over the magical community is a lot easier without a prophecy hanging over his head. The war had already been mainly in his favor that night in Godric’s Hollow, and now ten years later he has won and the war is over.

Voldemort has a comfortable life, as Lord of Magical Britain. Mudbloods are either taken from their parents from an early age to learn wizarding traditions, or killed for their dirty blood. There’s no surviving members of Dumbledore’s Order.

The only thing that has not gone according to plan is the red-headed child currently on his lap, whose hands once matched the prints on his cheek. His hand still match perfectly with the mark around the child’s neck.

“Why are you here, Harry?” Voldemort asks, his sigh exasperated at the same time as he drags a hand through the boy’s hair affectionately.

“Uncle Sev sent me away after I messed up his potion. He’ll come get me when he realise that I improved it.” Harry answer, eyes not meeting his and tone soft, but attitude cheeky.

“And Lucius’ boy could not play with you?”

“Draco is hiding from Pansy.”

Voldemort hummed to show that he was listening. The dramatics of children was a surprisingly good distraction from his paper work.

“Help me with this new law regarding vampires, if you insist on being here.” he say, and hand Harry a piece of parchment. The boy obediently take it and lean back against his chest to read.

* * *

After taking over Britain, it does not take long before Ireland, France and Spain has also become part of his empire. It helps that he has given his soulmate personal training, and now have someone almost equal by his side.

Harry makes for a dashing 21 year old, in fitted dueling robes of finest dragon scale and with red locks in a pony tail. He can not truly begrudge Severus for turning the boy’s hair red all those years ago, when Voldemort first brought the boy to him. Harry and red go hand in hand, as the many silver scars hidden under his robes can testimony to.

“My Lord,” Harry greets him. They’re meeting to discuss strategies for taking over Portugal, Belgium and Germany. A slow approach is needed to rebuild the magical communities in his image before they have time to riot.

“We’re in private.” Voldemort reminds. “You’re not my soulmate and consort for nothing, Harry.”

“Voldemort, then.” Harry corrects with a soft smile. “Nott has brought news from Belgium and ask for an audience with you.”

“I think we can afford a moment without work.” Voldemort say, and snaps his fingers. A house-elf pops in and out with a bottle of Ogden’s finest firewhiskey. “I do so miss enjoying your company in other ways.”

“Is it still the dramatics of young ones that entertain you?” Harry ask with a teasing smile as he serve the both of them a glass of firewhiskey. “Then you’ll be delighted to hear that Zabini has followed his mother’s footsteps, and his dear wife was found dead recently.”

Voldemort takes the glass that Harry offers, and then catch Harry’s hand with his other before it can retreat. He brings it to his lips, and simply hold it there, a small smile gracing his lips.

When the prophecy spoke of vanquishing, it might have meant vanquishing his heart, and not his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept getting distracted while writing, otherwise I would have loved to written even more.


End file.
